


a princess and guy like him

by mrsgryffindor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: DEFINITE spoilers for tfa, Feelings, Leia POV, leia organa/han solo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgryffindor/pseuds/mrsgryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Han dies, Leia feels it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a princess and guy like him

The moment Han dies, Leia feels it. She feels it not through the Force she thinks, (although, it’s probably through the Force), but she feels it in her bones. A part of her has gone missing. 

For a split second, she’s taken back to the first time they kissed. She closes her eyes and remembers how everything melted---the tension, the anger, how she was weak at the knees… All for Han Solo. Stupid fucker. Though she doesn't like to admit it, she was in love with him then, and in love with him now. 

Thinking back, Leia almost didn’t believe her own feelings it at first. She lashed out at her own emotions and took it out on him instead, in a stupid, childish way and regret stirs in her stomach. How could she ever have hated a man that loved her so tirelessly?

She realizes then that every moment with him was a precious one. It all seems like a blur now, but for a moment, all the memories of him come back in slow motion---celebrating at Endor, dancing around the Falcon at midnight to music she had never heard before, the way he held Ben for the first time, the day he left. For a man that prided himself on speed and efficiency, time seemed to slow around him. And that was just fine by her. 

“General, is everything alright?” A soldier interrupts her thoughts. With a heavy chest she nods and tries to snap out of it. There’s still a battle being fought, and another, even bigger, Death Star to take out. But this time is different. He isn’t at her side. 

One last time, she closes her eyes. She longs for trash compactors, the Falcon, Bespin, Ewoks, stolen kisses. She suppresses a sob. 

She will always hate watching him leave.


End file.
